ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Haruka Haruno/Harriet Bloom
'Haruka Haruno '(Harriet Bloom in Glitter Princesses) is a main character in Go! Princess Pretty Cure. Appearance Haruka has auburn colored hair with some of it tied up in a puffy bun and the rest left to hang just above her shoulders. She has a pink flower clip in her hair with turquoise colored eyes. She wears a flower choker around her neck. Her outfit consists of pink checkered dress with a white collar, two buttons in the middle of the collar, light pink puffy sleeves and a frilly trim at the skirt's hem. She has a brown belt tied around her waist. She wears brown strapped on shoes with white puffy socks. In the summer, she wears a pink and white dress with white puffy sleeves and a dark pink ribbon around her waist and white sandals with pink flowers on them. In the winter, she wears a light yellow long-sleeve sweater with a pink collar and a large pink stripe on the front with flowers on it along with a pink and light-pink plaid skirt and the same shoes she wore with her first outfit. As Cure Flora, her hair becomes much longer and wavier with her hair gaining a pink ombre at the ends and pink streaks in her fringe. Her puffy bun becomes bigger and is held by a gold tiara that has a pink flower brooch in the middle. She wears the same flower choker around her neck but with a magenta bow tying it together at the back and has pink flower earrings. Her dress is pink with dark pink and white accents, a dark pink ribbon with a gold brooch in the middle on her waist with white frills on her skirt. On her chest is a dark pink bow with a pink flower brooch in the middle. She has white gloves with a pink flower on her wrists and white ankle length boots with a dark pink bow and flower brooch on them. When she changes into her Mode Elegant form, her skirt lengthens to the floor with pink, light purple and white layers and big dark pink bows with pink flower brooches in the middle tying the pink layer into three sections. Personality Haruka is first-year student at Noble Academy who is an energetic girl with a beautiful smile. She feels that in order to fulfill your dreams, you must work hard and not lose to anyone. She has cherished the dream to be a princess like those from her picture books since she was a little girl. She can also be stubborn, as shown in episode 23, when she insists to find Towa despite Minami and Kirara's claims to leave her alone so she could calm down. Haruka is often reckless when spotting new activites to try, leading her to create negative results (e.g. Haruka screws up her tea lesson, after daydreaming in episode 6). She always struggles in both academics and princess lessons at the beginning, until she finds help, with or without the Princess Lesson Pad. Gallery Cure Flora introductory pose.png|Cure Flora pose Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Magical Girls Category:Pretty Cure Category:Pink Blondes Category:Transformed characters Category:Pink characters Category:Blondes Category:Pretty Cure Pink Blondes characters Category:Flower-themed characters Category:Princesses Category:Characters who change their hair colors